Burn In My Light
by mem-yhesa-vnayg
Summary: From Epi.44. Where Kaijinbou and Inu Yasha fight. I took it from there. Lemon in Later Chapters. SessKago Fic.
1. Light My Fire

Story Title: Burn In My Light 

Chapter One: Light My Fire

Summary: From Episode 44. Starts off from the Inu Yasha episode 44 where Kaijinbou comes for Inu Yasha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"You freaking slowpoke give me that." Inu Yasha yells at Toutousai and grabs the Tetsugia. The three eyed cow moos and Toutousai rubs his head loving. Sango and Miroku moved toward him with Shippo on the fire cat's back.

"You can not transform the Tetsugia, Master Inu Yasha. Your still human." Myoga tells Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha putts his fist up in front of his face and angrily yells back.

"Don't you think I know that, you stupid flea."

"Long time no see Kaijinbou." Toutousai yells from up top his three eyed cow.

"I see your still alive Toutousai." Kaijinbou yells to his formal teacher. Toutousai gives his formal student a angered glare.

"Looks like you foraged another evil sword, I see." Toutousai replied.

"I will show you who is the better sword smith, Toutousai. Get ready," Kaijinbou threatened his old sensei.

"You know this man, Master Toutousai?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I do. He was one of my old students. He got expelled after he foraged an evil weapon. He killed 10 children just because he wanted to make one sword in order to pour blood and oil into that sword so that hatred would dwell upon it." Toutousai explained. Kagome and Sango gasped.

Kagome couldn't believe what she heard. 'Killing little kids so you could have a powerful sword isjust wrong.'

"And now I will break Inu Yasha's sword." Kaijinbou got his sword and brought it into a attack stance. His eyes narrowed and his wicked smile on his face turned into a wicked smirk.

Inu yasha got out Tetsugia from his sleatheand said, "There's no need for me to go easy on you."

Shippo jumps on Toutousai shoulder. "Is the sword more powerful now because you fixed it, Master Toutousai?"

"Just a little bit." 'More that enough to take out the mutt's sword.' Toutousai though to himself. 'He better be careful. He's alot more powerful than you think.'

"That isn't enough." Kagome yells in Toutousai's ear.

"Well that sword is made from the ogre that broke the Tetsugia." Sango said as she walked closer to Kagome and Toutousai and farther away from the monk, whowas now creeping her out.

Inu Yasha attacks Kaijinboubut the demonthrows Inu yasha to the ground. Grabbing his bleeding side, Inu Yasha got up with the sword helping him.Kagome sees blood drip and gasps. 'I wish I can help. Arrows won't be enough to stop Kaijinbou. What about me true form? Why can't I turn? Only if Tetsugia would come to me, I could.' Kaijinbou attacks Inu Yasha but Inu Yasha throws him back with the untransformed Tetsugia. 'I want to help, I am sick of being weak.' Kagome thought.

"I am relieved that Tetsugia got strong." Inu Yasha says as he gets up with Tetsugia helping him again.

"Yes it is a great sword, but your skills need improving." Kaijinbou said.

The sun rises up and Inu Yasha transforms into his half demon state. "You should have cut me in half before I became this. Now let me show you the true power of Tetsugia." Inu yasha looks at Tetsugia. "Why wont it change? What did you do to it, old man?" Shaking and shaking the sword, Inu Yasha angerily glarded at him.

"I did nothing." Toutousai said. Kaijinbou laughed.

"What's so funny, sick face?" Inu Yasha barked out.

"Don't you realize that your not Tetsugia's true master?" Kaijinbou laughed some more.

"You will pay for that. Sword or no sword." Inu yasha puts Tetsugia back into it's sheath and extends his claws.

"Like you can beat me, you little whelp." Kaijinbou comes running toward Inu Yasha but Inu Yasha dodges the blow and hit Kaijinbou in the back with his claws. Kaijinbou gets up and runs toward Inu Yasha again this time Kaijinbou hits Inu yasha in the side sending him a few feet away.

Kagome starts to run toward Inu yasha but Miroku stops her with his staff. "Lady Kagome, you'll get killed. Inu Yasha can take care of himself." Kagome looks at the hurt hanyou. 'I want to help him, but how? I am just human and Kaijinbou's sword is to powerful for my arrows.'

'I will help you, mistress. You will soonbecome your trueform and chase your past.'

Inu Yasha got out Tetsugia again. "Why won't you work?" As Inu yasha yelled at the sword it began to pulse. Tetsugia pulsed louder and louder. Inu Yasha dropped Tetsugia after he couldn't hold it anymore. Tetsugia began to move on the ground, you could hear the clank sound of it rattling. Tetsugia levitated up and flew over to Kagome. A bright deep green light surrounded Kagome and Tetsugia and then faded.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. Kagome she... she... changed. Changed for the good.

Next Chapter: Tetsugia finds a new master and Kaijinbou dies.


	2. Yellow Flame

Story Title: Burn In My Light.

Chapter Two: Yellow Flame

Summary: From Episode 44. Something happens to Kagome, Tetsugia finds his new master, Kagome changes, and Sesshomaru falls in love.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. Kagome, she... she.. changed.

There, before everyone, stood Kagome in a forest green, Tarzan looking skirt and tank top. Both pieces were a forest green with a rip over the top of the tank top showing the top of her breast. The outfit was very short and tight showing every curve of her body. Kagome had tanner skin with two green tattoos on her cheeks and a dark blue water droplet tattoo on her head. Another tattoo was around her belly button in the shape of a red sun. (Imagine the Godsmack symbol.) Her eyes were a forest green. Her once faded black hair became raven black and longer, to her knees, and straighter. Long claws took the place of her human nails. Fangs replaced her human teeth.

Kaijinbou looked at Kagome and smiled. "Now Tetsugia has a real master. Fight me now, Kagome, mistress of Tetsugia."

Kagome smiled at Kaijinbou. "You never learn do you, Kaijinbou." Everyone noticed that Kagome's voice was deeper and sounded seductive. "Kaijinbou, you should never have challenged me to a fight. Leave now with your life, oh wait the monk killed you. Yet your still standing. Is it because of that sword you hold so passionately? Toukijin, is it? It shall be mine along with Tetsugia and Tetsugia."

Kaijinbou's Toukijin started to glow red. Kaijinbou ran toward Kagome and she easily dodged it then hit Kaijinbou in the back with her elbow sending him a few yards away. Kaijinbou got up and readied Toukijin. Kagome smiled at Kaijinbou useless efforts. Kagome transformed Tetsugia and used her inhuman speed and ran toward Kaijinbou. Kagome leapt up into the air and swiftly came down on Kaijinbou spitting him in half with a green blaze.

Toukijin flew out of the way as Kaijinbou died. Kagome went over to Toukijin and picked him up. Toukijin's flame turned from red to green. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. "Who are you?"

Kagome looked at the weak half breed. "I am Kagome, protector of the Shikon no Tama, wielder of the most powerful sword known to man, demon, miko, and spirit kind." Kagome showed no sign of emotion.

"Why did you change? Only Inu Yasha could transform Tetsugia." Miroku took a step toward Kagome and clutched his staff.

"Tetsugia has chosen his true master, well mistress. Why, Inu Yasha, do you think that I pulled Tetsugia from the stone?" Kagome put Toukijin into it's sheath and Tetsugia in his. "Because it wanted to make you stronger, but since you couldn't, Tetsugia choose me."

"Kagome? Are you going to be rude and emotionless the rest of time?" Sango asked.

"I shall not, only when I am threatened, serious, annoyed, or any other time I please." Kagome's face softened a bit. Her eyes didn't have hatred or any other bad emotion.

"What am I going to use as a weapon now, Kagome?" Inu Yasha growled out.

"You have that Iron Reverse Soul Stealer, and Blades of Blood." Kagome smiled. A wicked smile.

"So Kaijinbou has fled from his hut." The emotionless lord said.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. He seems to have been possessed by Toukijin. You should have see him eyes, milord." Jaken said as he bowed with each word. Sesshomaru looked at his servant in disgust. No matter how many times Jaken had actually did something right, he always did something stupid afterwards.

"Come Jaken, we will find Kaijinbou and get my sword." Sesshomaru and Jaken exited the hut and meet up with Rin in a nearby field. Rin was on Ah-Un making a flower crown.

"Rin we are leaving now so get ready." Sesshomaru went over to Ah-Un and patted the little girl's head.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru -sama?" Rin got up and threw the flowers onto the ground making a flower outline of a heart.

"To see a man about a sword." Jaken said as he helped Rin make the out line. Jaken didn't have the heart to be rude, mean, or hurt the child. Maybe it was because Sesshomaru would kill him?

Sesshomaru picked Rin up and put her on Au-Un. Jaken got on his leaf thingy. (An: Jaken ride a leaf like Kagura.) Sesshomaru sat behind Rin. Ah-Un flew up into the air toward Kaijinbou's scent.

They sat around the fire. Inu Yasha was looking into the fire thinking. What happen? I thought father left me with the Tetsugia. Why does Kagome have it? What the hell am I going to do now? I have no weapon. Tetsugia was the strongest weapon I had.

Kagome felt Inu Yasha fear. She got up and a sword magically came into her hand. Kagome went over to Inu Yasha and dropped the sword into his hands. Inu Yasha looked at the sword then at Kagome. "What?"

"It's a sword. Her name is Unmei, she will provide you some help but not all of it. You can't have Tetsugia take her. We spirits can take any metal and bend it to our will. She was the first one I made."

Kagome went over to Shippo and laid beside him. Sleep took her body over.

Inu Yasha looked at Unmei. "Feh who needs a girl sword? They're useless." After Inu Yasha got out the last word Unmei disappeared. "What? What happen? Where did it go?"

"Well you did say that she was useless, Inu Yasha. So Unmei went away." Miroku spoke up and put another log into the fire then sat by Sango. "When you say 'She was the first one I made,' what do you mean? Were you like this before?"

"Yes," Kagome answered truthfully. "My mother was a miko and my father was an earth spirit. I am half and half. I was born here, in feudal Japan, but when Onigumo's father tried to take over my father's kingdom, my mother fled into the well. I have known the truth for sometime now but I could never let any know. I haven't seen my father for 15 years now."

"Who is your father?" Miroku asked. He moved a little bit in his seat. Awed by the information they were receiving.

"My father is the Lord of the Southern lands. I am the Princess of the South, well when I go and reclaim my right," Kagome looked toward Inu Yasha and smiled. "Yes, Inu, Kikyou is alive. Not a clay pot, but a breathing, bleeding, and warm human. When I changed into this form she got her soul back."

'How did she know what I was thinking?' Inu Yasha wondered. "Feh, I knew that. I'm not dumb ya know," the half demon pouted.

"I bet you already know that she is not but a mile away from here too?" Kagome spook with the grace of an angel. She laughed as Inu Yasha tripped over the bedding just to get out of the door.

Dream

"I left Tetsugia to Inu Yasha but I looks like he has a mind of his own." Inutashio said to the miko earth spirit. "How are my boys?"

"Sesshomaru is a cold, emotionless, young demon Lord. And Inu Yasha is a loud mouth half breed with a bad smell and sense of humor." Kagome crossed her legs and put her head in her hand.

Inutashio laughed. "It seems you like my oldest one better."

Kagome blushed. "Well he is handsome and very powerful."

Inutashio saw Kagome facial expression change at the mention of his older heir. "You know, before you and your mother fled to the well, you and Sesshomaru were to meet and he was to see his future mate"

"What?"

"... I didn't say anything." Inutashio started whistling and looking the other way.

"What did you say?" Kagome's eye changed from green to red.

'Shit she's changing.' "I said that you and he were to mate when you turned 18. Kagome you deserve my son, Sesshomaru."

"You lie The East and the West heirs were to mate, not South and West. I know the history and politics of the demon world. Do not lie to me." Kagome could feel a blush in her body.

"See for yourself. Back then the lords and the ladies changed the laws two years after you went to the well," Inutashio left and Kagome bolted up.

"Is something wrong,. Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"No, just a strange talk with some one. I am going for a walk." Kagome got up and went into the forest. "Why didn't I know that? I should have known. My mother made me study every law and political matter for the demon world and spirit world." Kagome sat by the river side and put her right foot into the water. "Maybe there are some things kids are just not meant to know."

Next chapter: Kagome and Sesshomaru Meet. I need at least 5 reviews to go on. Since I have two chapters, I need 10 reviews. Please.


	3. Burning Candle

Story Title: Burn In My Light

Chapter Three: Burning Candle.

Summary: From Episode 44. Something happens to Kagome, Tetsugia finds his new master, Kagome changes, and Sesshomaru falls in love.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

He walked into the area where Kaijinbou laid spitted in half. The young lord looked down at the lifeless body. 'Who did this?' Sesshomaru took a big whiff and smelled his brothers, a kituse, and two humans and a strong forest scent. 'Interesting. A forest scent. I wonder why a forest scent would be here of all places. Who's scent is it?'

Sesshomaru looked down at Kaijinbou and lifted up his right hand. Sesshomaru took a big whiff of the scents there. 'Who ever this female demon is, she smells lovely. Wait, where is the other human he travels with? I only smell two. Where is the miko's scent? Did she finally go home and away from my annoying half-brother and his clay pot?'

Sesshomaru stood up and gathered Tensegia and swung it above Kaijinbou's body. Little green toad looking things appeared and Sesshomaru struck them away. Kaijinbou started to stir. He opened his left eye and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Why did you bring one side of me back, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaijinbou moved his left hand closer to Sesshomaru.

"Where is my sword?" The emotionless lord asked as he looked down at the split demon. Tensegia only brought back his right side. Repairing bodies that lay before him in half was one default the sword had. Not that the young lord cared.

"The spirit who now wields Tetsugia, the young heir who has the beauty even a goddess would be jealous of. She is with your half brother." Kaijinbou tried to get up with his one hand, but Sesshomaru pushed him down.

"Tell me who is this demon?" The cold lord asked. What was the use of hurting him? Touching him? It's not like he could feel anything.

"The one who travels with Inu Yasha, she was a miko but now she is the heir to the Southern Lands. Kagome is her name. Hiei's only daughter," Kaijinbou's eyes closed. He feel into a deep, un-waking sleep for eternity.

"Kagome. She's a human? How could that have happened? Lord Hiei's mate and daughter disappeared years ago."

"No it's not."

"It is too."

"Not, it's a stick."

"No it's a snake, Jaken."

"It's a snake." Sesshomaru looked behind him and saw Rin and Jaken fight over something.

"Sesshomaru -sama tell Jaken this is a stick." Rin yelled. The little girl who Sesshomaru protected looked at her guardian and gave in puppy eyes.

Sesshomaru walked over to them and looked at what they were fighting about. "It's a stick Jaken." Sesshomaru gathered Rin into his arms and Looked back at Jaken. Instead of seeing Jaken there is spied the stick moving. Sesshomaru froze. It was a snake. He knew that. How could anyone resist the little girl?

* * *

"This is just a nice one, Kagome. 'Yeah, Kagome go check out the jewel shard I sense this way and we'll go get the jewel shards this way.' Arg.. Kikyou you big stupid whore. Why in hell did I let you join the group? I must have gone crazy." Kagome walked through the forest looking for a jewel shard that Kikyou sensed that was this way. 'Four. Four days she has been here and already she is bossing us around. I hate this. I wanna go home. '

"Don't worry Kagome, that least I came with you to keep you company." Shippo said as he jumped on her shoulder. "Hay Kagome?"

"Yes, Ship?" Braches and twigs scattered out of the earth spirit's way. Nothing. No demon. No shard. Great.

"Can I call you mom?" Shippo's cheeks turned red and he looked away.

"Really? Me a mom? Wow I would be honored Shippo, my pup." Kagome and Shippo hugged each other and stated to walk again.

"Hey, mom, how fast can you run? Faster than Sesshomaru I bet." Shippo looked at Kagome and smiled. 'Mom suits me just fine. I think I will get used to this.'

"Hmm.. Lets see shall we?" Shippo nodded. "Alright hold on tight." Shippo gripped Kagome's neck tight and nodded. Kagome smiled and started at a slow pace then ran faster with all the earth's speed. Shippo's face was pulled back and his tongue flew out of his mouth. (AN: You know when cars go to fast their faces get pushed back? That's what it looks like.) Shippo was right, she could go as fast as Sesshomaru and probably faster.

Kagome started to slow down but couldn't completely stop since the grass was wet from the morning dew. "Shippo I can't stop." Kagome feet slide on the wet surface and she screamed. What she saw in front of her made her scream more.

* * *

He walked with a little girl I front of him picking flowers with little rain drops on then. Rin spotted a purple flower and pulled it out and put it with the rest. Jaken was beside Rin holding flowers as she went. Sesshomaru smiled one of his rare smiles. Rin had melted that cold heart and nuzzled her way into it.

"Shippo I can't stop." He heard a young woman yell. Sesshomaru looked to the right of him and saw a green and brown flash before it hit him. Sesshomaru had no time to dodge the girl as she hit face first into his chest sending him falling to the ground with her straddling his waist and her face by his neck. Sesshomaru blinked and sniffed the demon on him. 'The forest smell. It smells like a rich green forest after the rain.'

Kagome sat up and looked at the person she was on. 'Oh shit. It's Sesshomaru. He's gonna kill me. Hey. What's touching at my butt?'

Sesshomaru looked into the woman's eyes and was taken back. 'Wow!' Sesshomaru looked at her eyes and blinked. They were a deep, rich green. Her hands were on his chest. Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off her. His mouth was open but nothing came out.

"Uh.. Hi!" Kagome smiled and said innocently. 'What do I keep feeling on my butt?'

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on Kagome.

"This is so embarrassing." Kagome mumbled as she glanced at Rin and smiled. Kagome felt something move on her butt again and began to wonder. She glanced down and saw Sesshomaru had his hands there.

"HENTAI."

Kagome slapped him and jumped off his waist. Kagome glared daggers at Sesshomaru. 'Well worth it.' Sesshomaru thought. Shippo went next to Rin and watched the two fight like kids.

"Hentai? Why do you call me that you wench?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Wench? I am not some wench you half baked cow." Kagome countered. Rin looked at Sesshomaru. 'I think Sesshomaru likes her.' Rin smiled.

Shippo looked at his mom. 'Maybe I wont take Kagome more time to get over Inu Yasha. Maybe Sesshomaru can be her mate and my dad.'

Rin and Shippo looked at each other and smiled. Together they nodded. 'Alright Mission: Get Sesshomaru and Kagome together.' They both thought.

"Cow? I am a inu demon, not some farm animal, you stupid bitch." Sesshomaru yelled.

"Bitch? You shouldn't have groped my butt. It's not your property. Don't touch it. I don't see your name on it. Don't touch it." Kagome yelled as she backed away slightly.

"You started this whole thing, woman."

"You didn't have to be a pervert."

"I am not a pervert." Sesshomaru calmed down and put his arms into his sleeves and looked away. "My hands just so happen to fall on your big ass." 'And squeeze that fleshy nice butt you have.' Sesshomaru added in his mind.

"Big? I think you are starting to like me Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled at the look on Sesshomaru's face. His emotionless face didn't move a muscle. 'She knows? I do like her even when she was a human but now, she's a spirit and very gorgeous. Mating with her would make our pups full blooded demon with earth spirit powers.'

I think you love her.

Love? Maybe. But she doesn't feel the same way after I tried to kill her a bunch a times. Why am I even thinking about mating to her?

Your wrong, you tried to kill Inu Yasha not Kagome. Maybe you really do want to mate with her. I bet she would be good in bed.

Kagome? It suits her very well. Pervert.

Hey I am you so we are both perverts here.

Sesshomaru straightened up and looked at Kagome. Instantly he feel in love with that smile. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Shippo wanted to test how fast I was." Kagome replied. She turned away and looked at Rin and Shippo smile at each other like idiots.

"She just as fast as you are Sesshomaru -sama." Shippo said.

Mistress, something is coming this way and fast. Its another on of Naraku's offspring. Kagura. But she's with some other demon. Tetsugia spoke to Kagome in her head. Kagome looked at Tetsugia then at Sesshomaru.

'She has Tetsugia, this will be to good. I can have a mate and the sword. Mate? Do I really want her as a mate? Why is this Sesshomaru even thinking about it?'

Kagome grabbed Tetsugia and slowly turned around.

"AHHHH!"

Next Chapter: Sesshomaru gets to join the group and Kagome gets a surprise. Think you for your reviews. I need fifteen reviews to go. Did no one like my first chapter? I only got reviews for the second chapter. How weird.


End file.
